Tomando Decisões
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: OneShot – ThunderFrost – Yaoi - Incest - Tema: A volta de Loki com Thor para Asgard depois da destruição e medo causados pelo Deus da Travessuras na Terra. (Pós-Avengers). "Ele caminhava por entre os corredores do palácio adentrando para os mais profundos aposentos, mas especificamente ao local onde ficavam algumas das prisões especiais de Asgard..."


**Título:** Tomando Decisões

**Beta-Reader: **Piper Winchester

**Descrição: **OneShot – ThunderFrost – Yaoi - Incest (eles são considerados irmãos)

**Tema: **A volta de Loki com Thor para Asgard depois da destruição e medo causados pelo Deus da Travessuras na Terra. (Pós-Avengers).

**N.A.: **Esse é mais um resultado dos meus surtos de madrugada vendo fanarts no tumblr, agradeçam muito ao Tumblr pelas minha fics, rsrsrs. Eu sei que esse assunto já esta meio, digamos assim, saturado, pois está cheio dessas fics escritas em inglês. Mas como eu disse, eu tive um surto e não consegui deixar de escrever, eu já estava com essa ideia fazia um tempo na cabeça só que não conseguia desenvolver... Eu tive que aproveitar a oportunidade desta vez. Espero que apreciem e que eu tenha abordado o tema de uma forma prazerosa de se ler.

* * *

**T&L**

Ele caminhava por entre os corredores do palácio adentrando para os mais profundos aposentos, mas especificamente ao local onde ficavam algumas das prisões especiais de Asgard. Mas Thor não tirava a conversa que teve com seu pai Odin, antes de ir verificar como estava seu irmão, da cabeça.

- Eu já disse que não tomei nenhuma decisão quanto ao futuro de seu irmão, Thor. – Odin sentado em seu trono tentava explicar o motivo de deixar Loki ainda preso. – Enquanto isso ele ficará na mantido na cela.

O loiro caminhava de um lado para o outro em frente ao trono pensando em alguma maneira de fazer seu pai ao menos deixar seu irmão preso em algum quarto mais confortável e não nas condições em que se encontrava. Desde que voltaram de Midgard depois de todo o desastre que o moreno havia causado, permanecia preso.

- Mas pai... – Começou argumentar novamente tentando com todas as forças fazer Odin aceitar seu acordo. – Eu prometo ficar o tempo todo ao lado dele... Vou vigiá-lo constantemente. Só te peço que o coloque em seu quarto, não estou suportando vê-lo naquelas condições.

- Você conhece muito bem seu irmão – O velho Deus tirou as costas do encosto de seu trono dourado e encarou o filho com seu olho bom. – Talvez bem melhor que eu mesmo... Ele é traiçoeiro e perigoso, não ficarei sossegado em saber que ele não estará devidamente guardado de seus truques. – Thor abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido. – Terminamos! Assim que tomar uma decisão do futuro dele você será o primeiro a ficar sabendo. Agora vá... – Fez um gesto com a mão.

O loiro ficou pensando por um momento até que decidiu ir até seu irmão. Agora estava em frente às portas reforçadas de uma cela que dois guardas vigiavam, um de cada lado como era de praxe.

- Podem deixar ele comigo, guardas. – Thor dizia com a voz firme de um guerreiro. – Eu assumo daqui.

Os guardas se entreolharam meio desconfiados e pensando se deviam contrariar ordens de um dos filhos de Odin e decidiram não arriscar. Apenas afirmaram com a cabeça e saíram a passos firmes.

Respirou fundo entrou na cela abrindo com facilidades as portas pesadas e dando de cara com um Loki no fundo da cela. Era uma cela grande, na verdade a maior que tinham. Nas paredes vários archotes acesos e uma única janela com grades de ferro por onde ventilava um pouco. A sala estava quente.

- Loki... – Ele era só uma massa de cabelos, suor e suas vestes e também as correntes encantadas que o prendiam os pulsos e tornozelos e ainda a mordaça tão conhecida. Uma sombra no canto da cela e quando ouviu a voz baixa de Thor ergueu os olhos verdes fazendo o loiro dar um sorriso fraco, pois o moreno sempre tinha um brilho a mais no olhar quanto ele aparecia.

– Você está com fome? – Perguntou se aproximando, a vontade que tinha de soltar aquelas correntes era tão grande, mas no fundo sabia que seu pai o mataria se o fizesse e mais fundo ainda não sabia se confiava mesmo em Loki. – Eu vou mandar trazerem comida.

Thor foi até a porta novamente e gritou até que apareceu algum dos muitos criados do palácio e mandou que trouxessem uma refeição completa e também água quente com panos e toalhas limpos o mais rápido possível e voltou para perto do irmão.

Assim que o loiro se aproximou o suficiente de Loki ele se levantou dos joelhos e avançou o espaço entre eles abraçando o mais velho do jeito que as correntes permitiram. Thor ficou surpreso e parado por um momento, mas também o abraçou forte.

Era um ritual, Thor sempre ia umas duas vezes por dia ver o irmão, às vezes até mais. Sempre levava comida, lia um livro e lhe fazia companhia e também o limpava, por isso pediu toalhas e água quente, pois apesar de tudo de errado que o moreno havia feito não conseguia deixá-lo sem esses mimos, mesmo ali preso.

Duas empregadas entraram no aposento, uma com comida e outras com as coisas do banho, deixaram tudo em uma pequena mesa de madeira e saíram em seguida. Thor trancou as portas e pegou a bandeja farta de comida e levou até o irmão. Eles se sentaram no chão e Thor se livrou da mordaça do rosto de Loki, sabia que era perigoso, mas ele precisava comer e até hoje o moreno não tinha feito nenhum brincadeira ou tentado escapar. Estava disposto a pagar pelos seus erros e reconhecia tudo o que Thor fazia para ajudá-lo.

- Você conversou com ele? – Perguntou tímido antes de morder um pedaço de fruta que o loiro lhe dava na boca. – Ele aceitou o nosso acordo?

O Deus do trovão baixou os olhos para a bandeja, não conseguiu responder olhando naqueles lindos olhos verdes súplices. – Ele não aceitou... Desculpe!

- Mas ele já tomou alguma decisão quanto ao meu destino? – Agora quem abaixou o rosto foi o moreno, tinha que confessar que temia qual seria seu castigo.

- Ele ainda não tomou nenhuma decisão. – Thor segurou de leve o queixo do irmão e ergueu para o olhar nos olhos e lhe deu mais um pedaço de fruta. – Mas disse que eu seria o primeiro a ficar sabendo de tudo.

O moreno apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e ficou pensativo, pegou um pedaço de pão da bandeja e se serviu, mas logo percebeu que não sentia mais com fome.

- Não estou mais com fome, Thor. – Disse quando o loiro ia lhe dar um pedaço de carne. – Eu estou com muito calor, estou suando... Por favor, apague um pouco desses archotes. – Pediu.

Thor fez o que ele pediu deixando apenas o fogo mais perto deles aceso e voltou a se sentar perto do irmão, mas dessa vez com a grande bacia com água quente e os panos, ia o ajudar se limpar.

Loki pegou um pano, molhou na água e começou a limpar o rosto e pescoço e enquanto isso Thor afastava suas roupas deixando seu peitoral liso e branco a mostra. Molhou o pano, torceu e começou a passar por toda aquela pele branca e linda, começou pelos ombros, descendo pelos mamilos e passando pelo abdômen. O engraçado era que o moreno não ficava realmente sujo, ele ainda era capaz de fazer alguma mágica ou algo do tipo para permanecer limpo, mas Thor fazia isso por o conforto e também por carinho.

- Obrigada por tudo isso, Thor. – Viu os olhos lindos dele o encarar e sentiu os dedos longos e um tanto frios do moreno segurar sua mão que limpava o peito. – Você nem devia estar fazendo tudo isso.

- Me chame de irmão, Loki... Por favor. – Sentia falta de ouvi-lo chamando de irmão, mesmo que eles não fossem realmente, ainda o amava do mesmo jeito. – E você sabe por que faço isso... Eu amo você, mesmo depois de tudo...

O momento seguinte foi estranho, mas ainda sim prazeroso o deixando sem voz. Loki levou a mão que ele ainda segurava até o rosto, o viu fechar os olhos quando seus dedos tocaram a pele de seu rosto e involuntariamente Thor fez o mesmo e respirou fundo.

Acariciou o rosto limpo do irmão sentindo sua pele, abriu os olhos assim que sentiu o hálito quente em seus dedos e em seguida os lábios finos, macio. Eles estavam muito próximos e o mais velho sentia uma energia crescendo, o moreno beijou delicadamente seus dedos e fez algo que o deixou surpreso.

O outro começou a colocar seu dedo indicador dentro da boca, sentiu a umidade da língua do moreno que ao colocá-lo inteiro na boca abriu os olhos para encarar os seus. Thor soltou o ar preso nos pulmões assim como um gemido rouco, pois começou achar tudo muito excitante. Mas ao ouvir seu gemido seu irmão tomou consciência do que estava fazendo e parou bruscamente. Não. Thor pensou, não queria que aquilo parasse e viu Loki se afastar fazendo as correntes tilintarem.

- Desculpe irmão... Eu não devia... – Ele estava assustado e sua voz um pouco chorosa e estava envergonhado, mas Thor ficou feliz por ele o ter chamado de irmão novamente.

Levantou-se e foi até o outro que ainda estava agachado no chão e o levantou pegando em suas mãos e o trazendo para bem perto de seu corpo, o moreno ainda não tinha olhado para ele.

- Olhe para mim... – Thor segurou o rosto dele e finalmente encarou aqueles olhos brilhantes que o deixou sem palavras. Queria dizer que ambos realmente não deviam fazer isso, que não era correto, mas seu desejo era tão mais forte e ficou tanto tempo reprimindo. O abraçou forte e sem pensar tomou os lábios vermelhos e finos de Loki.

No começo foi um beijo casto, meio tímido e sem jeito, mas assim que o moreno abriu passagem para que suas línguas se tocassem o beijo foi tomando outras proporções. A língua do moreno era macia, seus lábios um contra o outro numa dança sensual e selvagem refletindo a força do desejo desses dois Deuses. Thor queria sentir mais e suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas costas do outro, começaram a ficar sem fôlego até que se soltaram, ambos com os lábios entreabertos buscando o ar.

- Thor, por favor, não me deixe aqui. – Loki avançou no loiro novamente o beijando e entrelaçando os dedos por seus cabelos dourados, se agarrando cada vez mais como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. O loiro retribuiu da mesma forma. – Eu preciso tanto de você, irmão. – Dizia o moreno entre os beijos.

- Eu também... – Foi a única frase que o mais forte conseguia formar e logo beijava aquela boca perfeita e corria com suas mãos fortes apertando e acariciando cada parte daquele corpo. – Eu também.

Sentia as mãos com dedos compridos por seu corpo, Loki tinha o toque firme e estava tirando suas roupas, o ajudou tirando de vez sua camisa jogando-a num canto. O mais novo passava a mão por todo seu peitoral, sua barriga sarada de tanto treinar lutas, ele não tinha pudor com as mãos e logo uma foi parar no volume entre suas pernas.

- Ahhm – O gemido saiu alto, pois aquele toque era tão desejado, viu a satisfação no rosto do irmão mais novo ao ouvir seu gemido aumentando o ritmo dos movimentos. Voltaram a se beijar e Thor mexia seu quadril conforme necessitava.

Mas o loiro foi mais além, empurrou delicadamente o corpo de Loki contra uma parede, ainda bem que as correntes eram um pouco frouxas e dava para se movimentar por pequenos espaços, e começou a se esfregar na ereção do irmão, seu coração pulsava cada vez mais forte em seu peito.

Nenhuma palavra a mais foi dita, não queriam perdem tempo com conversas deixariam isso para depois, no momento só queriam sentir e foi isso que o loiro fez. Rapidamente deslizou suas mãos para dentro da calça que o irmão vestia e apalpou a firmeza de suas nádegas, engoliu um gemido de Loki.

Uma de suas mãos veio para frente, abaixou um pouco das calças para ter melhor acesso e o mais velho segurou o membro duro do irmão. Era tão firme e macio e quente, massageava devagar não perdendo nenhuma expressão ou som que Loki fazia. Podia ficar horas nisso vendo aquele corpo se contorcendo contra suas mãos, era tão lindo.

- Ohh irmão, por favor... – Loki suplicou. – Isso é tortura demais pra mim.

Thor parou com tudo o que fazia se afastando bruscamente e passou a encarar o outro que ficou desolado encostado na parede, sem entender esse tratamento repentino. Começou a tirar o resto de suas roupas, tirou uma bota depois a outra bem devagar. Loki parecia hipnotizado, em seguida tratou de tirar sua calça ficando completamente nu com seu dote nada modesto em riste. Totalmente livre.

Loki passou a língua pelos lábios, ele estava maravilhado por poder contemplar toda essa beleza nórdica. O loiro parou de frente a ele e levou uma de suas mãos na nuca do outro e deu-lhe um beijo rápido e sensual e em seguida forçou o irmão a se ajoelhar, eles se encaravam, o moreno sabia muito bem o que devia fazer.

Pegou a ereção do loiro e massageou devagar, Thor mordeu os lábios e viu o outro depositar um beijo na ponta e depois passar a língua como se para sentir o gosto e como se aprovasse colocou o todo o resto dentro da boca e passou a sugar com destreza fazendo o mais velho ir ao delírio. Os lábios de Loki eram delicados e sua língua dançava pelo seu membro toda vez que o sugava e os gemidos abafados percorriam por seu pênis.

- Ahh você é bom nisso. - O fez parar com um puxão de cabelo assim que percebeu que gozaria e não queria fazer isso ali, tinha outro lugar em mente. Ajudou o moreno a ficar em pé, mordeu-lhe o lábio e em seguida fez com que chupasse seus dedos, aquela boca era quente e logo seus dedos estavam lambuzados de saliva do jeito que ele queria.

- Vire-se! – Ordenou assim que tirou os dedos da boca do outro. Loki obedeceu, mais uma vez as correntes fizeram barulho e ficou de costas encostando-se à parede de forma desajeitada. Thor se aproximou e depositou beijos na nuca dele. – Ah Loki, eu sempre quis tanto você assim... Estou louco por você. – Dizia enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pra o meio daquelas nádegas firmes.

O mais novo apenas gemia a cada palavra de Thor e este sentiu a respiração do irão ficando uma pouco mais acelerada quando seus dedos molhados forçaram sua entrada então o loiro envolveu o membro de Loki com sua outra mão e o masturbava ao mesmo tempo em que o invadiu com os dedos. Ele era tão apertado e quente, e os seus gemidos eram como música, seus dedos entravam e saiam com mais facilidade depois de um tempo e resolveu que era hora de forçar outra coisa.

- Espere um momento. – Disse tirando os dedos de dentro do irmão delicadamente e deu um beijinho e sua nuca e afastou indo até onde estavam algumas toalhas e panos que as empregadas trouxeram. Voltou e começou a deixar os panos no chão formando uma espécie de cama. – Pronto...

Puxou seu irmão pelas mãos e o fez se deitar e deitando ao seu lado, Loki estava radiante seu corpo todo pedia por mais e o loiro não esperou mais. Tomou novamente os lábios dele com vontade, ambos se esfregavam um no outro e Thor sentia arrepios de antecipação então fez o moreno ficar de joelhos abaixando mais as calças. Não podia tirar as roupas por completo devido as correntes, mas afastou o possível para ter o máximo de contato com aquela pele.

- Preparado? – Disse num sussurro no ouvido do irmão e beijando seu pescoço para que ficasse mais relaxado. – Eu quero te dar prazer...

- Si-im... – A voz do moreno também era um fio e Thor se posicionou segurando a base de seu pênis que já doía de tanto tesão e empurrou o quadril entrando apenas a glande. – Ahhh!

Loki se comprimia em seu membro então procurou se mexer com bastante cuidado queria que ambos aproveitassem cada momento, mas queria acertar o ponto certo do irmão para fazê-lo ter todo o prazer possível.

- Vai ficar melhor irmão, eu prometo. – Disse em seu ouvido junto com gemidos e resmungos que se misturava com o do mais novo. – Só relaxe... Ahh você é uma delícia.

Já estava completamente inteiro dentro do moreno que já estava bem mais relaxado até o ponto em que entrava e saia deliciosamente e com mais facilidade. Os gemidos eram delirantes e tão sensuais. Thor começou a massagear o membro do outro que ganhou cada vez mais vida, ficando rijo em sua mão e o estocando bem mais fundo.

- Thor, por favor... – A voz do moreno saiu esgoelada e suplicante e teve certeza que o atingiu no ponto certo, repetiu a estocada bem mais firme desta fez fazendo-o ambos gritarem de prazer e fazendo Loki implorar. – Assim... Eu quero mais.

Não precisava pedir duas vezes e logo as estocadas perderam o ritmo ficando sem cadencia, mas igualmente deliciosa e cada vez mais fortes fazendo seus corpos se chocarem. Thor segurava com firmeza os quadris do outro deixando marcas enquanto sua outra mão ainda massageava Loki que soltou um grito tão prazeroso derramando seu sêmen nos dedos do loiro e nas toalhas remexidas no chão abaixo de si.

Com as contrações do irmão Thor não demorou muito a perder a vista e os sentidos e uma energia acumulada no seu ventre querendo sair, estocou uma ultima vez bem forte e gozou copiosamente chamando pelo nome do mais novo. Depois de deixar todo seu prazer dentro do outro soltou todo o seu peso em cima do outro e ambos desabaram no chão em cima dos panos.

O loiro saiu com cuidado de dentro do irmão e se deitou ao seu lado ficando um de frente para o outro, ambos ainda meio ofegantes e com seus rostos avermelhados e suados. Sorriram cúmplices assim seus olhares de cruzaram, Thor abraçou forte o irmão o trazendo pra deitar em seu peito largo e passou a brincar com seus cabelos negros.

O mais velho pensou em muitas coisas pra dizer para Loki naquele momento, mas isso não importava agora. A única coisa que realmente tinha importância é que depois dessa dia qualquer que fosse o destino que o Pai de Todos tomasse a respeito do moreno, não importa qual seria seu destino. Thor não deixaria seu irmão sozinho e iria com ele para qualquer lugar dos nove reinos.

Fim.

* * *

**Reviews? **


End file.
